life
by JJkat
Summary: Characters are based on the ones in twilight, different names. Inspired by Twilight. Melanie moves to Oregon for a new life. She meets a beautiful group of friends.


Chapter one- Melanie

I leaned my head against the car window and stared at the flashing scenery as it went past. This was day one of The move.

We were almost there and I couldn't be less enthusiastic about it. I loved our home in California with it's sun and beach. I almost never went a day without them. The sunny weather and beach was what I called home, it was my safe place. Now I had to leave it for Portland, Oregon. The place was what my mom and dad called an "environmentally friendly" city, it was what I called hell.

I didn't want to leave my friends or my birthplace, so I was officially not talking to my parents. They were too excited to really notice, but I secretly was happy for their happiness. I didn't want to admit that to them because I had made such a fuss before we left. I have to say it wasn't my finest moment. I recall my mom sending me to my room without dinner.

"We're here !" My mom screamed. I jolted and covered my ears. My dad put his hands on hers and tried to soothe her.

"Easy Sally," My dad was trying to sound soothing, but I could tell he was positively quivering in his seat. He turned to me in the back seat. His face was willing me to be good and not ruin this day for them both. His brown eyes were gentle and his floppy brown hair was messy and untidy; I had an urge to push him and run away back to California.

"Grab your bag and we'll go inside. The truck with our stuff already got here so we'll unpack later, ok?" My mom and dad jumped out of the car and did their routine post car ride stretch. I tore my ear phones out and thrust my ipod in one of the many pockets of my blue messenger bag.

I opened the door and took a long look at our new home. It was light blue and gray with a porch out front and a garage painted white. It was very attractive really.

My parents stood out in front ooing and ahing at it. They wrapped their arms around each other and I couldn't help a twinge of sadness for my old boyfriend, Tommy. He was so sweet and we did love each other. We grew apart and next thing I know is he's going out with Samantha, my best friend.

I ran up the stairs and tugged open the door. My mom joined me and pointed to the stairs on our right.

"Your bedroom is the 2nd on the right. Your bathroom is next door." She looked at me with sympathy and I ran up the stairs skipping every other one. I went past 1, 2, 3 doors and there was my room.

The walls were plain and white and the room was cluttered with boxes of my things. It felt boring and more like a hotel room than mine. I turned away from the meaningless room and went next door into my bathroom. It was a big bathroom with a toilet, shower, bath, sink, and a full length mirror.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My chest length brown hair looked limp and my eyes were sad, even I could see it. I lifted up my bangs and poked at the spot that had been cultivating there with my stress.

I shook my hair back into place and combed through it with my fingers. I tied it back in a ponytail and took a breath in. I had about a week until school started and in that time I had to unpack boxes, boxes, boxes and more boxes. Lovely.

"Mel!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. "Come down!"

I walked as slow as I could down the stairs, the air was fresh with packing dust and roses (my mom thought roses could brighten up any situation). I went into the room that was supposed to be the living room.

"Hey sweetie, your dad found a great little pizza place down the way and we thought you could go down and get to know our new neighborhood. If you could get a pizza on your way, that'd be great!" My mom told me as she put her hair in a braid at the base of her neck.

I nodded and her face broke into a big smile. When she smiled I could see the beautiful young girl she used to be. She came over to me, weaving in and out of boxes that were dotted all over and pulled me into a big hug.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it", She kissed my forehead and I knew she wasn't just talking about the pizza. She gave me directions to the pizzeria and I set out.

The day was warm, but I grabbed my California hoodie anyway. I walked down the road, passing nice surburban homes and perfectly manicured lawns. I cut across the park, as was instructed, and skirted along the edge of a road.

I hit the main road and saw tall buildings. We were pretty near a big lake; I wasn't sure what the name was. My mind was on manual as I walked down the sidewalk. I barely noticed anything :The people, the cars, nothing.

**Please read and reveiw! It'll get more interesting, I promise! **

**JJ  
**


End file.
